Talk:Eggs/@comment-58.165.234.12-20130227231542/@comment-5326225-20130304111115
I think if you care that much (like I do) you should sign into this wikis, and post with your name. I do. My mother and I are at the same boat. Only she's now got the every last one, and I haven't due to January breeding issues, and zero successes with emerald and garnet when they were a viable during January (emerald being a viable in the catch up). I have found any major issues I followed proud ire to log being promptly supported. So it's the only game I will spend a little on a few bonus gems once each month. As I want them to keep this great game. I love how there is a gem tree, although I'm not maxed out with friends :( Many games like kabam koc don't let you earn gems in game. It's lot do let you. My next challenge is to complete the shrines whilst gaining the every last one. But since I missed out on garnet due to the crashes when breeding non stoop in both is And and cave, I may have to wait until Christmas, or another limiteds are back? Christmas? I'm missing silver, cyclops, emerald and garnet. Otherwise I have them all. Finishing shrines at gold, and then aiming to get my columns ones to level 20 dragons. There's enough at mo to keep me going. But any of these Improvements to make be of use : # A few more habitats # And another island # A decoration store (please please please please) or more islands as room to display the fab decorations we can collect. # bring back the numbers of level 10 and 15s (I personally miss how many levels of each I have (it's now a green tick when got) ----I am fully aware of how this game takes into the OCD collectors side we all have. How we all want at least two of every dragon, an egg to display, the decorations on show, and making our parks look pretty. I did like e higher the dragon the bonus on breeding the rarer ones. I got three platinum a whilst trying for my first cyclops. I'm bubble-sch in game. But I'm having great fun. Another big improvement would be to make the idragonvale and the dragonvale droid, talk to each other, as they are currently separated :( I have an iPad (first and last apple product) which is linked to facebook, and my android phone (always). See my problem. I can't get my island on both. Either or. And as my iPad island is linked to Facebook. I can't save or have any friends on android. :( I love this game and want to see it saved. Oh and I think the egg list above is reversed. If you stack as it suggested, all the plant eggs have different basses, the column going down are the ones wi plant bases, so surely that means the plant bases - plant is the dominant element? Just checking. Thanks to the lovely dragonvale lovelies and the wikis organisers and of course to the dragonvale sandbox. Person, who should be looked after by dragonvale, because it's a lifesaver! (Sorry I couldn't remember all the names)